


The Once And Future Queen

by StaceyDawe



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Canon Compliant, Civil War, F/M, Guilt, Post-Season/Series 05, Redemption, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: Guinevere and the people of Camelot return home but there are things still unresolved. Guinevere is awake from Arthur's sand curse but the rest of the people are not. Meanwhile, her half-sister Morgana is out to cause trouble.
Relationships: Arthur/Guinevere (Once Upon a Time), Guinevere/Lancelot (Once Upon a Time)





	The Once And Future Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Some aspects of this story are inspired by BBC's "Merlin"

Guinevere stood confidently in a jail cell in the Storybrooke Sheriff’s Department. She held the bars with her hands. She was certain she had made the right decision in helping her husband, King Arthur, escape. But then…..suddenly…a feeling overtook her. It was like being lurched from a nap. No, more like a haze. Her whole perspective changed in an instant. She bent over, clutching her belly. She had been on the wrong side for years. Her husband was a manipulative and corrupt man that had used magic to win the support of her and the people of Camelot. She realized suddenly that the spell was now broken. But how? She heard David come into the building.

“Something’s happened to Arthur!” Guinevere shouted.

“How do you know?” Asked David.

“The sands of Avalon” Guinevere replied “they are no longer affecting me”.

“How do I know this isn’t some kind of trick?” Asked David, with his hands on his hips.

“What would I gain from it?” Guinevere asked.

David left, not bothering to answer. Guinevere sat down in her cell, no longer feeling good about the actions that brought her there. She contemplated the shame of all the terrible things she had helped Arthur do. She had been under a spell that made her blindly support him, but she sill felt responsible for the things she had supported him doing. She had helped him put all of Camelot under an illusion of prosperity when they really had many problems. She wondered if they were awake now, as she was, and how they would react to her treachery. She had been horrified when Arthur was willing to pour liquid over people to dissolve them, but still she had gone along with it. Arthur’s squire, Griff, had been loyal and innocent and Arthur manipulated him into suicide in this very cell. The guilt of all Arthur’s misdeeds and corruption were overcoming her. She also now remembered her love for Lancelot, who she had seen last on his way to dungeon in Camelot. Where was he now? And would he forgive her for all she had done?

Eventually David returned. Guinevere stood up again.

“Did you find him?” Guinevere asked, anxiously.

“We found him” David replied “I’m sorry to have to tell you, we found him dead”.

Guinevere had mixed emotions. She had truly loved Arthur once and was sad he was gone, but he had changed so much since becoming king that he was hardly the man she had loved. Camelot was better off without him and she would be better off being loved by Lancelot, if he would have her..and if she could find him.

“This explains why I no longer feel the effects of the sands of Avalon” she remarked “what about the people? Are they still under the influence of the sands?”

“I don’t know” David said “nothing seems to have changed for them”.

“Do you know where Lancelot is?” She asked desperately “is he still in the dungeons back in Camelot?”

“We broke him out of there” David said “but I haven’t seen him in Storybrooke. He is probably back in Camelot. Last I knew he was gone to get his mother, the lady of the lake, to help battle the dark ones. But we must have all gotten whisked here before he could return”.

There was a pause. Guinevere sat back down.

“You really love Lancelot, don’t you?” David said.

“Yes” Guinevere said, looking guilty “I know you think it was wrong of me to fall in love again while married to Arthur but our marriage was already falling apart”.

“I guess it’s not my place to judge” David conceded “now that I know the effects of the sands have worn off, I guess there’s no reason to keep you in here anymore”. He unlocked and opened the cell door.

Guinevere didn’t move. “I’m afraid there is plenty of reason I deserve to be here” she said sadly “Spell or not, I went along with all Arthur’s corruption and I helped put the rest of Camelot under the spell”.

“Soon the illusion of the prosperous Camelot will be shattered for them” David said “if the spell broke for you, it will for them any moment. They will need a strong leader. You need to be that leader”.

“I’m not sure I am the right person” Guinevere said, remorsefully.

**Many Years Earlier In Camelot**

Guinevere was a small child of about eight or nine years old. She was exploring the grounds of a castle where her father was working as a blacksmith. She found her way into the stables. She had never had the chance to see horses so close up before. They were so majestic. A horse sniffed her head. She began petting it on the nose. The horse started to turn away. “Hey!” Guinevere shouted. The horse was startled and let out a loud neigh. The other horses followed suit. A man with a scruffy moustache came to see what had caused the commotion.

“You there!” The man shouted commandingly at Guinevere “who are you and what have you done to the horses”.

Guinevere began panicking, but then a boy about her age came to her rescue.

“It was my fault, Sir Ector” the boy lied “I was trying to impress my friend here by playing a joke on the horses”.

“That’s four demerits” Sir Ector declared “you see it doesn’t happen again if you want to keep working here”.

“Yes sir” the boy said as Sir Ector turned around and left.

“Thank you for covering for me” Guinevere said after Sir Ector left.

“You must be new here” the boy said “and new to spending time with horses. What did you do?”

“I pet one and said hey when he turned away” Guinevere said.

“You’ve got a lo to learn if you want to be around horses” the boy said “I can give you a tour some time. I’m Arthur. I clean the stables. I’m an orphan. Sir Ector is my guardian. I hope to become a knight one day”. He held out his hand.

“Good to meet you, Arthur” Guineveresaid, shaking Arthur’s hand “my father just started working at this castle. He’s a blacksmith”.

“You have the most beautiful eyes” Arthur said “And the grace that must come from a blacksmith’s careful moulding”.

“Is that a compliment” asked Guinevere.

“It is meant to be” Arthur said, nervously scratching the back of his head. “Come, I’ll show you around”.

She followed. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and eventual romance.

**Storybrooke, Present Day**

While Granny’s was having Robin Hood’s wake, Guinevere and the knights of Camelot held a quiet memorial for King Arthur near their camp in the woods. They had had him cremated and stood, in a circle, as if around the round table, around the urn with his ashes. Each of them said something nice about him and they all said a silent prayer for his soul. Once it was over, Guinevere picked up the urn and the knights commenced preparing for the trip back to Camelot.

“What will you do with the ashes?” Sir Gawain asked Guinevere.

“Once we get home, I will spread them over the stone whence he pulled the sword” replied Guinevere “It is what he would want”.

Sir Gawain gave a solemn smile and nod. Another knight, Sir Morgan, approached Guinevere to give his condolences and news.

“I has been an honour serving as a knight of the round table” Sir Morgan said “but I’m afraid, I won’t be returning to Camelot”.

“Why not?” Guinevere asked, surprised.

“Well as you know I originally came from this realm” Sir Morgan explained “and while I have been in Camelot too long to completely go back home, Storybrooke is a place I can be among otherworldly people and still feel at home. I feel it is the best decision for myself and my daughter. There are better opportunities for her future here. Besides….”

He looked back and forth, as though what he was about to say was a secret. In a lower voice he added “there’s a boy she likes and I think she deserves the chance to pursue the relationship and see where it goes”.

“Well I’m sorry to lose you” Guinevere said “but I understand and respect your decision.

“Thank-you, your majesty” Sir Morgan said. He turned around and began to leave.

“Wait” Guinevere said. Sir Morgan turned back towards her.

“You really think Camelot is lacking in opportunity for your daughter?” She asked him.

“Well, M’Lady, you lived there as a peasant. You know better than I, it isn’t exactly crawling with options for women”.

“I suppose you’re right” Guinevere said. She let Sir Morgan walk away this time. Sir Gawain had been paying attention elsewhere but now returned to talking to Guinevere.

“Do you think any enemies have returned to Camelot in our absence?” Sir Gawain asked.

“Like who?” Inquired Guinevere.

“Lancelot” Gawain said “let us not forget what the scoundrel did to you”.

Guinevere had almost forgot. While under the sand spell, she was duped into believing Lancelot was wholly responsible for her unfaithfulness to Arthur and that was what the knights believed too. Now she wanted to be with Lancelot but how would she ever explain the truth without getting herself exiled with him?

“That’s a problem I’m sure we can handle” she said, dishonestly “but there is someone else I fear maybe returning to Camelot soon”.

“Who?” Asked Gawain.

“Morgana…my sister” replied Guinevere.

**Many Year Earlier In Camelot**

Guinevere, now a teenager, brushed the hair of her little sister, Morgana, who was about seven years old.

“Some day I’d like to be a healer” Morgana said.

“And perhaps you will” Guinevere said proudly.

“What will you be?” Morgana asked.

“I suppose I will always be a servant” Guinevere replied “until I marry Arthur or some other knight”.

“Why only a servant?” Asked Morgana.

“Although we are sisters, Morgana, we have different fathers” Guinevere explained “you are considered to be of noble blood, while I am the daughter of a blacksmith. You will be one who people in this castle serve while I will be a servant. You will have education that I will not”.

“That seems unfair” Morgana said with a pout “I will make you my handmaiden, then we can share in the education I get”.

“That is very thoughtful of you” Guinevere said, gratefully, but she had a feeling the future was more complicated than her very young sister believed.

**Many Years Later**

Guinevere and the rest of Camelot’s citizens that had been displaced by a dark curse, returned to Camelot through a magic portal. Guinevere saw, for the first time since being put under the spell of the sand of Avalon, the wreckage that the castle and kingdom truly were. She silently gasped, then looked around to see if the other people noticed or were still under the spell. They were all still under the sand’s influence and saw Camelot as appearing as prosperous as ever.

“Gawain, what do you see?” She asked to be sure.

“The castle, just as we left it, your majesty” replied Gawain “but just in case of intruders, I an the knights shall check the perimeter”.

Guinevere nodded . “Do so” she said.

After the knights were satisfied that the castle was safe, Guinevere returned to her quarters. An intruder that the knights had missed, emerged from her wardrobe. She jumped for a second when she realized there was an intruder after all, but then she saw who it was an smiled. It was Lancelot, who she secretly loved. They greeted one another with a passionate kiss.

“When the dark curse swept you up, I feared you would never return, M’Lady” Lancelot said.

“I’m back now” Guinevere said “and no longer under the influence of the sands of Avalon. I am so sorry for how I treated you before”.

“Water under the bridge” Lancelot assured her.

“How did you escape the knights’ search?” Guinevere inquired.

“There are parts of this old castle only I know about” Lancelot explained “it also helps that only you and I see the true shape of the castle, with all its nooks and crannies. The knights are still under the illusion the sands created”.

“Right, the knights” Guinevere said, remembering her worries “how can we ever explain our relationship to them? They will think you have me under a spell. And if we break the sand spell, that might get us in even more trouble. They will know we both betrayed Arthur and that Arthur and I betrayed them. What do we do?”

“You know what the right thing to do is” Lancelot said “to find a way to awaken everybody”.

“But I fear what may happen after” Guinevere said “we mustn’t allow Camelot to return to being a broken kingdom”.

**Many Years Earlier**

Guinevere and Arthur were now young adults. Arthur brought Guinevere’s favourite flower, middlemists, to her room in the castle when he came to pick her up for their stroll around the castle grounds.

As they strolled, they saw knights practicing their swordsmanship by duelling each other.

“How is Sir Kay’s training coming along?” Guinevere inquired.

“Sir Kay has lots of self-confidence and not much else” Arthur said, with a mixture of amusement and frustration “I’d make a much better knight. But I have to work my way up by being Kay’s squire first. Be years before I have a chance to quest for the sword in the stone”.

“You will get there” Guinevere reassured him “if the gods have chosen you, they are working to get you there as we speak. I know how much of a pain having to work with your foster brother can be in the meantime. My sister, Morgana is getting spoiled as she grows, more and more bossy and particular”.

“Tell me about it” Arthur said “Sir Kay makes me polish his sword and helm thrice every time.He never believes I did a sufficient job the first time”.

“Ugh” Guinevere empathized “Morgana always makes me make her bed in the morning, only to decide it needs to be made again before she goes to bed that night. I so look forward to the day you become a knight and we can get married and neither of us have to serve our siblings any more”.

Arthur nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

“Well my promotion may come faster than expected, if war breaks out”.

“You don’t think that will happen, do you?” Guinevere asked, fearful.

“There is a lot of talk of potential threats” Arthur explained “since we have no central leader we are said to be vulnerable to attack. The druids are rumoured to be thinking of it. As well as some of the northern clans. But I am more concerned Camelot will break out into civil war from within. Hopefully I will soon find a way to unite everybody”.

“If anyone can unite our people, you can” Guinevere said, lovingly but with worry in her voice.

**Many Years Later**

Lancelot brought Guinevere outside the castle to an abandoned part of the castle grounds. They were surrounded by hedges. There was a small manmade pond where a fountain had once been.

“I think it’s time you meet my mother” he said.

Out of the pond came a beautiful lady of the lake.

“Ah, so this is Queen Guinevere” the Lady Of The Lake said.

“Guinevere, meet my mother, Vivien. Mother, meet Guinevere” Lancelot said.

The two women bowed to one another.

“My son brought me here to help stop the dark one” Vivien said.

“That danger has passed now” Guinevere said.

“I figured” said Vivien, raising an eyebrow “I also see that the treacherous King Arthur did not return”.

“He is dead” Guinevere explained “I realize I have much to atone for on his behalf, but I will never forget he was a good man once”.

“Indeed” Vivien said, lowering her eyebrow “Nevertheless he has left Camelot vulnerable to new enemies. From within and without”.

“What harm can come to Camelot?” Guinevere inquired, almost looking for excuses to keep Camelot under the sand spell “The people have been very content since Arthur spread the sands of Avalon”.

“When you paint over a broken vase, it is no less broken” Vivien said “you made Camelot _appear_ fixed, which only deepens the cracks in its infrastructure, economy, and education. The only reason no other enemy has exploited it is because the king has already been doing that”.

“What would you have me do?” Guinevere demanded “wake the people up….if I can even figure out how to do so…..and have them panic at the realization of what is broken?”

“You are the Queen” Vivien replied “it is up to you to develop the qualities of leadership that will lead you to the right decision”.

Guinevere did not want this responsibility.

“There is one enemy that returned to the area in your absence” Vivien said “one you know quite well”.

It was as Guinevere feared. “My sister, Morgana?” She asked. Vivien nodded affirmatively.

**Many Years Earlier**

Guinevere was serving Morgana, who was now a teenager, bringing her snacks from the kitchen and books from the castle library. Morgana was singing to herself.

“You seem happy today” Guinevere remarked.

“Just thinking about a boy” Morgana said mysteriously.

“What is he like?” Guinevere asked her sister.

“His name is Horace” Morgana told her “he is the son of a knight but he wishes to become a healer. He just began apprenticing. People say women can’t be healers but he says we will prove them wrong together. He will help me”.

“He sounds wonderful” Guinevere said “I bet he cares for you a lot”.

“He and I have been going for romantic strolls” Morgana said “we finally kissed today. What about you? How are things with Arthur?”

“Arthur is wonderful” Guinevere said “he is kind and brave and wants to bring unity to our broken kingdom”.

Morgana scoffed “men like Arthur think our kingdom is on the brink of disaster” she said “Horace says the only reason the kingdom might implode is the very knights who warn about it are secretly itching for war”.

Guinevere took offence to that. “Maybe it’s people like you and Horace who are afraid to face the fact that your peaceful reality may be disrupted” she argued “You, Morgana, have become increasingly spoiled over the years. That your comfortable position in the castle could go away frightens you”.

“Don’t you insult me and the man I love!” Morgana snapped.

“You insulted the man I love first!” Guinevere retorted.

“I am not spoiled!” Morgana insisted “I would survive better than you in a civil war!”

“You can’t take a bath without me!” Guinevere said angrily.

“Don’t speak to me any more today!” Morgana commanded.

**Many Years Later**

Guinevere entered Morgana’s old room. She had insisted on confronting her sister alone, but Lancelot vowed to be nearby.

“I know you’re here” Guinevere stated.

Morgana came out of the shadows.

“Well, well, well” Morgana said with an evil cackle “what’ve we here? Queen of Camelot has returned without her king. How did your precious Arthur do with uniting our broken kingdom? And what will the people think if they find out what sort of queen you have been?”

“I will fix what I helped break. I will prove myself a true leader” Guinevere said with confidence, but self-doubt lurked beneath.

“Ha!” Morgana said “How will you prove it without a convenient sword in some stone to declare you special like your husband? A sword that neither of you had the guts to admit wasn’t even whole and he may not even have been a rightful king at all!”

“I will prove myself by showing the traits of a good leader” Guinevere said “the ones Arthur had before his obsession with excalibur drove him to madness. The gods chose him for a reason. He was a good man before he went mad”.

“You’re sure of that?” Morgana asked rhetorically “still defending that man after all he did to you and the kingdom. Meanwhile you went and fell in love with is best friend” Morgana let out a cackle “maybe you just can’t bear to lose your crown. Now which of us is the spoiled one? You sitting pretty was queen, exploiting the people, while I went off to live in the woods with the druids”.

“You went there to learn magic and gain power” Guinevere accused.

“And now I will be your downfall” Morgana said.

“Will you expose my secrets?” Guinevere asked.

“No need” Morgana said “I will just undermine your attempts to be a good queen. The people will see what you are without needing to know your secrets. Then, when the time is right, you will be exposed”. Morgana continued to cackle and then left in a puff of smoke.

Guinevere was distressed. Lancelot entered the room and gave her a comforting hug and shoulder rub. “We will find a way to stop her” he said “and that will prove you are the rightful ruler of Camelot”.

**Many Years Earlier**

Guinevere and Arthur were in the village together, shopping for supplies for the castle and also taking advantage of the excuse to spend a little time together. As they were passing by the town square, they heard shouting. Arthur began to walk towards the commotion. Guinevere grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

“Should we really get involved?” She asked “it could be dangerous?”

“I am a squire” Arthur reminded her “and aspiring future king. It is my job to try and keep peace in Camelot”.

She reluctantly followed him into the square.

“What’s the trouble?!” Arthur demanded, in a very commanding tone.

A quarrel was happening between two men, each surrounded by friends. They all stood at attention when they saw Arthur and he showed them his coat of arms to prove he was a squire. Much like flashing a police badge.

“This man has been stealing from my garden!” One man claimed.

“My family was starving!” The second man protested “a small group of families have overtaken the majority of farmland!”

Arthur looked thoughtful, rubbing his chin while trying to think of a solution.

He turned to the first man and said “I will pay for what this man has taken, for right now” then he turned to the second man “ask for me at the palace tomorrow, once I have had time to look into finding a plot of land for you and your family. I will make it my mission to ensure all people fo Camelot are fed”.

Both men bowed and thanked Arthur. Arthur gave the first man some money.

“Now disperse!” Arthur commanded everybody. They did so.

“Arthur” Guinevere said, in a tone fo admiration “you are courageous, generous, and kind. These are some of the reasons I love you. I just hope you don’t promise more than you can deliver”.

**Many years Later**

Guinevere was with Lancelot in her room. They sat on the bed and laughed together.

“Why haven’t we kissed since you’ve been back?” Lancelot asked.

“It isn’t the right time for us” Guinevere said.

Before he could ask her to elaborate, a knock came at the door.

“Hide” Guinevere said frantically. Lancelot went inside the wardrobe.

Guinevere opened the door to Gawain.

“We have a problem in the village” Gawain said “you must come see”.

Guinevere followed him outside to the village well.

“Someone has poisoned the well” Gawain explained “those who drink it are becoming faint”.

“Morgana” Guinevere said, accusingly.

“How could she have done this?” Gawain asked “secret passages? We have knights everywhere”.

“I do not know” Guinevere lied, knowing full well Morgana was exploiting holes in the infrastructure that were invisible to the knights.

“More importantly, what do we do?” Gawain asked.

“Morgana must be getting her water from somewhere” Guinevere said “she cannot poison every water supply in Camelot. Have servants deliver water from the palace well to the people in the village”.

“Wise and generous, your highness” Gawain said “you do take after Arthur”.

“The battle may be won, but the war will not be over until I defeat my sister” Guinevere said.

**Many Years Earlier**

Guinevere woke up to the sound of a lot of commotion in the castle. Arthur came to her to make sure she was safe.

“Guinevere, get up!” He commanded “Civil war has started in the castle. Get your sister, get as many people as you can, head for the secret escape tunnel!”

Arthur had his sword at the ready. Guinevere had a lot of questions.

“I’ll explain when we get to safety!” Arthur said “just go!”

A knight who Guinevere vaguely recognized came at Arthur with a sword and they duelled. Guinevere obeyed Arthur’s command, running to Morgana’s room.

“Come with me” she said when she got to Morgana “Arthur and I know a way to safety”. Morgana went with her sister and a group of other servants. They dodged past duelling knights to a secret, underground escape room where a river ran out and there were some boats.

“Will Horace and my father be safe?” Morgana asked, frantically.

“Arthur will get them out” Guinevere said with confidence.

“What is the fighting about?” Morgana asked, with fear in her voice.

“I’m not sure what the catalyst was” Guinevere said “but I think it was a long time coming”.

Arthur came running down with a few other men, including Horace. Horace and Morgana hugged and kissed, relieved to see each other. Arthur and Guinevere did the same.

“Where is Sir Kay” Guinevere asked.

“I wen to him for instructions when the battle began, like a good squire….but he decided to be a coward. Climbed out the window, jumped on his horse and left. So I took charge” Arthur explained.

“Did a damn good job, Arthur did” Morgana’s father said when he arrived. He ceremoniously put his sword on Arthur’s shoulder. “Arthur, you no longer need to be Kay’s squire. As Lord of Camelot, I dub thee knight of Camelot for your bravery and heroism in the face of chaos”.

On the trip out of the palace by boat, to a safe haven, Arthur talked to Guinevere.

“Ever since that day I stopped a quarrel in the square, I have tried to fix Camelot’s land distribution problem” Arthur told Guinevere “it backfired today. All I did was cause more tension between the rich and the poor. The rich landowners were angry and decided to take back the castle. There were some lords and knights on the inside who sided with them and infighting broke out. Now the greedy have taken over. It’s my fault for trying to shift the balance of power”.

“You mustn’t blame yourself for the tensions in Camelot” Guinevere said “It was only a matter of time before things boiled over”.

“I won’t make mistakes when I’m king” Arthur said “One day I will have excalibur and when they see I’m the chosen one, everything I do will work out as planned”.

**Many Years Later**

Guinevere was in the secret garden with Lancelot. He tried to kiss her. Once again she pulled away.

“Why won’t you kiss me?” He asked. “Is it because Arthur just died?”

“I’ve moved on from Arthur” Guinevere assured him.

“Then what troubles you about us?” Lancelot asked.

Before Guinevere could answer, there was a loud hissing. Guinevere and Lancelot both ran out to the city streets to see where the sound was coming from. Morgana had unleashed large poisonous snakes. Knights were beheading the snakes but they didn’t know where the source was.

“Over there” Lancelot pointed out to Guinevere “nobody else but us can see that abandoned house”. The abandoned house where the snakes were spawning from had the top half torn off.

“I’ve got this” Guinevere said, taking Lancelot’s sword “You can’t be seen” she reminded him.

Lancelot was reluctant to let Guinevere go out into the street full of dangerous snakes alone, but he also knew she was strong and could handle herself. Guinevere threw the sword at the hill behind the source of the snakes, causing a rockslide to cover it up. She and Lancelot would retrieve it later. Gawain soon caught on the the trouble had somehow stopped. He announced that the knights could go rest now. Then he approached Guinevere.

“How did you find the solution?” He asked her.

“Intuition” she lied.

“I am glad we have a courageous queen” Gawain said “I just don’t know what we will do about Morgana in the long run. You’re sure you aren’t keeping anything from me?”

“Let me worry about it” Guinevere insisted “you go rest”.

**Many Years Earlier**

It had been several months since they had escaped the chaos on the castle. Now a full-blown civil war ravaged Camelot. Arthur and Guinevere had helped recruit people from around the kingdom to their side and had built a sizeable resistance against enemy forces. One day, Guinevere was delivering food to some of the troops when she met Lancelot for the first time. Lancelot didn’t know who she was at first but was mildly smitten.

“Enchante” he said, gently taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Guinevere smiled.

“Hey, she’s my betrothed!” Arthur said, playfully chiding his friend as he came towards the pair.

“Apologies” Lancelot said sincerely “Guinevere, I presume?”

Arthur introduced them to each other “Lancelot, I see you’ve met my future wife and queen Guinevere. Guinevere, I’m pleased to introduce you to my best and most loyal fellow knight, Lancelot”.

“A pleasure” Guinevere said, shaking Lancelot’s hand. Arthur then excused himself and went to make a rousing speech to the troops about how they would soon turn the tide in the war. They were going to battle to take back a key area of the city, which would provide food for their side and cut off an important communication channel for the other side. Lancelot privately informed Guinevere that he had some reservations about Arthur’s plan.

“There are whispers” Lancelot privately informed Guinevere “that a trap is being laid for us”.

“Arthur knows what he is doing” Guinevere assured him “he would not ignore that sort of intel. He must have a plan”.

The troops went to battle. Morgana’s father fought alongside the knights. Horace went as a medic. Unfortunately, they both died on the battlefield. Arthur, Lancelot, and some other knights returned, defeated. Morgana wailed with tears when she saw both her father and her lover return dead.

**Many Years Later**

Guinevere was in the secret garden again, consulting with the Lady Of The Lake.

“I have been able to resolve problems caused by Morgana so far” Guinevere said, not with pride, but with dread “but it won’t last. She will soon begin tearing apart Camelot’s social fabric. The people need to know the truth about Arthur’s deception”.

“Well, have you found a way to break the sand spell?” Vivien asked.

“I have” Guinevere said, with reluctance “Lancelot and I have to share true love’s kiss”.

“Is that why you have been avoiding kissing my son?” Vivien asked.

“Yes” Guinevere said, with tears of guilt “I told myself I am doing what is best for the people, but it is becoming harder and harder to justify keeping them in the dark. I am really avoiding breaking the curse because I fear the consequences for myself and Lancelot when the people find out the truth”.

“You have a responsibility as leader” Vivien reminded her.

“I may not be ruler anymore if my secrets get out” Guinevere lamented.

“Think about why the Gods chose Arthur as ruler before he became corrupt” Vivien said “you have been reflecting the courage, kindness, and wisdom he once had. Now you must ask yourself if a true leader takes accountability for their misdeeds”.

**Many Years Earlier**

Arthur spoke to the people at his resistance camp after losing the battle.

“It is my fault for the deaths of those men” Arthur confessed “I ignored important intel. I knew the dangers but I arrogantly thought we could win anyway. I was looking for glory. Because of me, Morgana, your father and Horace are dead. I am deeply regretful. Since nobody is around to demote me, I demote myself. I abdicate my leadership of this branch of the resistance, to the brave and loyal Sir Lancelot, my most trusted ally, and hope I will in time earn my place back”.

He stepped down and Lancelot took his place at the front of the crowd. Morgana wept, standing next to Guinevere.

“He deserves to be punished much more severely” Morgana whispered.

**Many Years Later**

Guinevere went back to her room, where Lancelot hid.

“We have to share true love’s kiss” she said “that is how we will awaken everyone from the sand curse. There is no telling how the knights will react when they learn of mine and Arthur’s deception”.

“That’s why you were reluctant to kiss me” Lancelot said in realization.

They moved closer together.

“Whatever happens, I will stand by you” Lancelot promised. They shared true love’s kiss. White light pulsated across Camelot, awakening everybody. Gawain had already had his suspicions about Guinevere. It didn’t take him and the other knights long to figure things out. Guinevere and Lancelot were still lip-locked when the knights barged in and pulled them apart. Gawain stood at the door.

“So this is what you’ve been hiding” Gawain said “you and Lancelot brought a magical weapon to Camelot to put a curse on us all. And you and Arthur have spent the last several years taking advantage of us being in the dark”.

Guinevere hung her head in shame, each arm being held by a knight. Lancelot kept his head up, trying to look strong while also being restrained by knights.

“Queen Guinevere and Sir Lancelot, you are both under arrest for treason against the people of Camelot” Gawain proclaimed. Then he commanded the knights to take them to the dungeon. Lancelot was violently shoved into a cell, Guinevere pushed into a cell across from him. Guinevere held the bars of her cell and looked determined. She would find a way out of this. She would save Camelot from her sister.


End file.
